


Мальчик пьет тьму из собственных сложенных чашечкой ладоней

by takost



Series: The Son of Darkness and Light [2]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abuse, Aleksander isn’t being too much dick, Alina and Aleksander have a child, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, Kid Fic, Love/Hate, Magical Realism, Mal feels so hangover and he isn’t here, Memories, Mention of The Demon in the Wood, Mentioned Baghra, Mentioned Nikolai, Minor Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov, Mystery Kids, Next-Gen, POV The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova, Past Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takost/pseuds/takost
Summary: Тот мальчик рос хрупкой оранжерейной зверушкой в царской роскоши в окружении самых лучших нянек, в тылу Первой и Второй армий. Этот же воспитывался волком в тишине резных посеребренных гор и дремучих лесов, обученный полагаться только на себя.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Series: The Son of Darkness and Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593412
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CLANN - The Return

_И свет во тьме светит, и тьма не объяла его. (Ин. 1. 5)_

Мальчик идет за ним по пятам, волоча по снегу холщовый узелок с можжевельником и потрепанной игрушкой, и на ходу вытирает воду под носом рукавом шерстяного пальто. Александр не оборачивается – он знает, что у мальчика промокли ноги и он устал, но он достаточно большой, чтобы Александр нес его на руках. 

С тех пор, как ему самому исполнилось пять, мать никогда не позволяла ему останавливаться, чтобы смазать окровавленные мозоли касторовым маслом или присесть на дорожку. Так он и шел вот уже несколько веков, пока одна за другой занимались зори, оранжево-розовые и маслянистые, как лососина, пока опадали вязы и замерзало в гаванях море, пока то немногое, что делало его человеком – любовь к пудингам и шуханским конфетам, страх забыть собственное имя, – не превратилось в воспоминания кого-то другого, чужого мальчишки с юга. 

– Мы вернемся во дворец? – спрашивает мальчик. – Вернемся к маме? 

Александр не знает, как много он помнит. Со временем волосы мальчика потемнели, под ногти забилась грязь, а с лица пропала добродушная детская улыбка – мальчик стал крестьянином, сыном нищего затворника, и никто бы не признал в нем завернутого в шелка и велюры цвета голубики с медом царевича Илью, обучающегося верховой езде или играющего расписными солдатиками в садах Большого дворца. 

Тот мальчик рос хрупкой оранжерейной зверушкой в царской роскоши в окружении самых лучших нянек, в тылу Первой и Второй армий. Этот же воспитывался волком в тишине резных посеребренных гор и дремучих лесов, обученный полагаться только на себя. 

Он носил худое пальто на несколько размеров больше, никогда не капризничал и с каждым днем становился все больше похож на того ребенка, каким сделала Александра его собственная мать – стойким, не позволяющим поддаваться слабостям – зримым, очевидным – ощущению безопасности впервые за долгое время; теплым пальцы фьерданской девочки; чтобы живот сводило от радости; его мать знала, что бывает со слабыми детьми. 

– Мы вернемся к маме? – снова спрашивает мальчик. 

Александр не оборачивается. 

– Продолжай идти, – отвечает он.

**___**

Он почувствовал это в тот же день, когда родился его сын – тьму, ставшую лавиной, которой некуда сойти, – и до чего это все было ему знакомо: бремя непосильного могущества; годы, проведенные в попытках найти убежище в прибрежных городах Нового Зема и горных поселениях в Эльбьене; сотни разных имен – Иосиф, Антон, Аркадий, Эрик; бессильный гнев, зачатки того, что заставило ребенка убить другого ребенка. Обида – Александр уже и не помнил, что это такое.

Дети выстраиваются в очередь перед шатром сулийского передвижного цирка, чтобы посмотреть на обезьянку в причудливом костюме, которая на плече великана жонглирует круглыми конфетами в блестящих обертках; как рука матери больно стискивает его запястье, выдергивает из толпы детей, как сорняк. 

Так мать пыталась защитить его – мальчик, которым он был, поймет это позже, когда окрашенные в слепящие тона детские воспоминания поблекнут – так, что увидишь что-то краешком глаза, и ничего уже не расколется в груди, не вернет обратно, ладони не увлажнятся от выброса адреналина. В какой-то момент мальчик понял, что больше не испытывает восторга от жонглирующей обезьянки, от чистого, маслянистого цвета солнечного сияния, от карточных фокусов и музыкальной шкатулки с балериной, от того, как огромен мир и сколько всего предстоит ему познать. В тот момент мальчик перестал быть Сашей и стал Дарклингом. 

Он появился не сразу, но, когда он пришел – белесой дымкой, облаченной в смертное человеческое тело, Алина ждала его. Она отпустила служанку и взяла его за руку, чтобы он мог увидеть сына – маленький белолицый сверток в крошечной колыбели, чистое и бесполое существо, каким всегда кажется ребенок при рождении. Темно-русые жидкие волоски, глаза Алины – черные, цвета керчийских кофейных зерен, подернутые младенческой молочно-серой пеленой. Младенец был младенцем, никакого очарования, воспеваемого матерями и монахами. 

– Илья, – сказал Александр. 

– Ты знал. 

– Предположил. 

Алина выпустила его руку – остались только она и белое кружево детской колыбели. 

– Хорошее имя, – честно ответил он и снова посмотрел на кроватку – тьма висела над ней, как балдахин из тонкого тюля. – Ты должна отдать его мне, Алина. Тяга к тьме у него в крови. Только я смогу научить его использовать силу, которая иначе убьет его. 

– Свет в нем тоже есть, Александр, – возразила Алина и отошла от колыбели. Теперь он видел только ее – собранные в узел волосы на затылке, золотой обруч изумруда Ланцовых на безымянном пальце, тугие равкианские шелка. 

Александр помнил ее тело – простенькое, даже детское, ее наготу, которую она стыдливо прикрывала руками, пока он не схватил их и не прижал к постели над ее головой; ей хотелось, чтобы ее стыд потускнел, усох до обозримых размеров. «Твое тело, – ровно говорил он ей. – Это не чужая страна, это не другая галактика. Это твоя прекрасная личность». Теперь Алина была другой, и щенок Ланцов был под ее юбкой. 

– Мал, Николай, – ухмыльнулся Александр и прижал ее к себе. Он поцеловал ее в лоб, неожиданная нежность. Улыбаясь, будто все это было игрой, будто они с ней делали что-то непостижимое и нереальное. Технически так оно и было. Алина оттолкнула его. 

– Давай, сделай из нашего ребенка отказника, заставь воспротивиться собственной природе. 

– Лучше вырастить его отказником, чем монстром, – Алина подняла руки. Александр снова улыбнулся. – Он не станет оружием в твоих руках. 

– Милая, наивная Алина. Он был рожден, чтобы стать оружием. И не говори, что я не предупреждал тебя. Скоро ты будешь умолять меня, чтобы я вернулся и исцелил его, – он коснулся ее щеки, потом положил руку ей сзади на шею и поцеловал. Провел языком по ее губам и отступил. Притянул и ослабил хватку. Шея у нее покрылась пятнами – милый признак плохо замаскированного стыда, она скрывала за ним вязкое чувство желания. Было даже что-то утешительное в определенности их отношений, в понятности их предназначения. _Таких, как мы, больше нет и никогда не будет._

– То, что мне нужно, я беру, – прошептал Александр. 

И исчез.

**___**

– Призови тьму, – говорит он мальчику. Тот поднимает руки, удлиняет тени. Сначала чернеет пучок пожухлого куста красной смородины, потом вытоптанный детскими ботинками участок заснеженного травянистого луга.

– Теперь призови свет и разгони тени. 

Александр находит сына в темноте. Сначала появляется огонек – во тьме он походит на светлячка, которого поймали в банку из зеленого стекла, – нарочито тусклый, впору засомневаться, а было ли вообще что-то. Но потом перед ними разливается озерцо белесого света, делающего кожу сияющей, бледной – в нем лицо мальчика кажется совсем другим - и, как и во все предыдущие разы, свет начинает оседать, все ниже и ниже, просачивается сквозь лед в траву, а потом окончательно уходит в землю. Луг снова становится белым – миром в игрушечном стеклянном шаре, дешевым сувениром, какие продают в Восточном Обруче. 

На снегу под ногами мальчика темнеют пятна крови. Александр берет сына на руки и прислоняет чистую тряпку к его носу. Мальчик обхватывает его за шею. 

– Хорошо, – говорит Александр и, покрепче прижав сына к себе, начинается подниматься по склону к дому.

**___**

Когда мальчик просыпается, в окна бьются волны тумана, маленькая комната залита снежным светом. Все вокруг заволакивает теплый пар, поднимающийся над котелком, где варится пшенная каша. Когда мальчик доедает последнюю ложку, Александр ставит перед ним сколотое блюдце с куском размокшего вишневого торта, густо покрытого кремом.

– Что это? – спрашивает Илья. 

– Попробуй и узнаешь, – отвечает Александр и возвращается к чистке ножа. Такой торт мать однажды купила ему на день рождения в керчийской кондитерской – плотный, подмерзший. 

Мальчик пачкает пальцы в крему и по очереди облизывает их – свобода ребенка, от которого никто ничего не требует, ребенка, который верит, что чудища отступят, если кто-то посидит у его кровати. Может, позже Александр поплатится за эту маленькую, необоснованно очаровательную слабость, но, в конце концов, он не был монстром. 

– Ешь ложкой, – говорит Александр. – Ты человек, а не волчонок. 

– Тарте, – радуется мальчик, на счастливом лице мелькает узнавание. – Торт. Он был во дворце. А где твой? 

– Ешь и не спрашивай. 

Илья снова запускает пальцы в крем и, прежде чем Александр его останавливает, дотрагивается липкими ладонями до его лица и пальцами проводит две дуги вверх от уголков губ. Кривоватая улыбка из сметаны, догадывается Александр, возвращение в их жизни какого-то подобия нормальности. 

– Такой ты мне больше нравишься, – говорит мальчик и берет в руки ложку.

**___**

Когда Алина снова приходит к нему, он в первый раз за эти годы решает показать ей сына – цена неповиновения, разыгранной тогда бессмысленной шахматной партии с его участием, словно он, Александр, окаменевшая фигурка, которую можно двигать по своему усмотрению.

Мальчик спал в кровати, ворочался и бормотал во сне какие-то слова. Замасленный, вяленый из шерсти лисенок лежал рядом. Было видно, что Александр ее удивил.

– Ожидала, что я посажу его на цепь и буду дважды в день приносить воду и сухую хлебную корку? – хмыкает он. – Я не злодей, Алина. 

Она опускается на колени и впивается Александру в запястье, высвечивает уголок слабости, неуклюжий страх, что он может ее отпустить. Алина гладит мальчика по щеке, хотя он этого не чувствует, слезы стекают у нее по подбородку, капают на его лицо – сладкое доказательство ее страданий. 

– Ты забрал у меня сына, – говорит Алина. 

– Он и мой сын, – устало отвечает Александр. – Я исцелил его. Спас. Называй как хочешь. Мы похожи, Алина. Свет и тьма, жизнь и смерть, правое и левое – братья друг другу. Их нельзя отделить. Это законы Малой науки. Нет белого, если нет черного. Нет света без тьмы. Тебе очень хорошо это известно, маленькая святая, не так ли? Ведь ты способная ученица. 

Он берет ее за подбородок, разворачивает к себе. 

– Если разорвать архаичные договоренности, если отказаться от всех этих дутых страшилок, которым верят простодушные крестьяне, начинаешь понимать, что «хорошо» и «плохо» просто не существует. Это пустые оболочки, червоточины потерявшего власть режима. Наслаждайся жизнью со своим отказником, пока это возможно, разве не этого ты так хотела? Скоро все изменится, Алина. Придет время, и ты станешь моей. 

Александр целует ее. Потом поднимает руку, и ее пронзает разрез.


	2. Chapter 2

_Пять лет спустя_

Когда он приходит, Алина стоит в зале Военного совета напротив окна, выбеленные низы которого мороз подернул тонкой хрустальной коркой. За окном метель – та, что в открытом поле с визгом стелется по земле. На дворе уже темно, только свечи горят в комнате: одна – заостренным стрелкой пламенем, которое лоснится, как шелковая лента в волосах фьерданской девочки, и разбрасывает по стенам звездообразное мерцание, расщепленное гранатовыми стеклами подсвечника. Другая захлебывается стеарином, во льду оконного стекла на уровне дрожащей свечи протаивает черный глазок. 

Алина оборачивается. Зыбким киселем колышется на ее теле платье, с верху до низу вышитое узорами крови щенка Ланцова. Это зрелище заставляет Александра хмыкнуть. 

– Доблесть выражается до ужаса банально. Как и твоя неизбежная, но все такая же нелепая привязанность к отказникам. 

– Это называется любовью. Любовью к своей стране, любовью к своей семье, – холодно отвечает Алина, и Александр вдруг понимает, что это правда. Она любит своего отказника. – Незнакомое тебе слово. 

Он проводит рукой по своей щеке, потом по другой. До чего же взрослой стала эта девочка! Когда Александр приближается к ней, она не отступает – а как было бы приятно! 

Он знал эту девочку еще до того, как она бросила погремушку и взяла меч. Знал Алину Старкову, которая, с детским румяным лицом, вымазанным чернилами и углем, как у маленького ребенка, схватила его за обшлаг рукава. Алину Старкову, которая смотрела на него со страхом и обожанием. 

Знал Заклинательницу Солнца, которая желала и ненавидела его. Заклинательницу Солнца, которой вознесли на голову корону и которая родила мальчика, ставшего наследником трона Двуглавого орла не по крови, а по понятию. И до чего Александру теперь было жаль, что он пропустил момент, когда девочка перестала считать корону ярмом и посчитала ее правом – вот что величие делает с людьми. 

Алина всегда была способной ученицей. 

– Осторожно, Алина. Любовь – волшебное колечко, которое действует, только пока на руке. Так же, как и власть. 

К его удивлению, она подходит к нему ближе и проводит рукой по его щеке.  
  
– Когда я приду, чтобы забрать у тебя своего сына, ты будешь умолять меня, чтобы я убила тебя. 

– Милая Алина, – говорит Александр. – Когда я умру, это будет не так заурядно. 

Она улыбается. 

– Не сомневаюсь. Люди любят зрелища. 

– Цитируешь своего отказника? 

– Не вижу в этом ничего постыдного, – Алина склоняет голову набок. – Я уже не та, кем была раньше, Александр. 

– Нет. Конечно, нет, – легко соглашается он. – Но ты по-прежнему очаровательно предсказуема. 

– Сомневаюсь, что мужчина, который забрал ребенка у матери, может судить меня за предсказуемость. И все же это приятно – иметь дело с такими, как ты. Всегда знаешь, что хорошо от них ждать не стоит. 

– Признаю, сам удивляюсь, до чего скучен род человеческий. Когда ты живешь уже не одно столетие, успеваешь все выучить наизусть. Каждый чего-то боится, моя милая Алина, – Александр подается вперед и прижимается губами к пшеничной коже прямо над ошейником. 

Алина не отталкивает его, она проводит ладонью вниз по его груди, к оголенному треугольнику живота там, где рубашка выбилась из его брюк. Ей достаточно убеждения, что он ее хочет. Достаточно знать, что она выучила кое-какие признаки мужского вожделения – и она решает, что прямо сейчас он начнет изнывать, что теперь его лицо исказится от животного желания, этого неприкрытого голода, как у сироты, склонившейся над пустой тарелкой. 

Так бы оно и было – и он бы взял ее прямо на глазах у щенка Ланцова, как мужчина, знающий, что жестокость и удовольствие идут рука об руку, так, чтобы каждое движение после напоминало ей о том, что она была с ним, что она – его. Чтобы она добровольно признала его власть над собой. Но Александр играет в эту игру дольше нее. Он знает, что отвлечение – самая выгодная тактика. 

Он хватает ее за запястья и сжимает их так сильно, что ей бы, хотя бы ради разнообразия, вскрикнуть. Но Алина усмехается – вот так его девочка, его способная ученица бьет его его же оружием. 

– Тебе невыносима мысль о том, что я не испытываю к тебе ничего, кроме презрения. Тебе претит сама идея, что ты никогда меня себе не подчинишь. Хочешь ты этого или нет, но Илья узнает правду о тебе, о хаосе, который ты сотворил, и ты потеряешь и его. Ты навсегда останешься один, навсегда останешься для всех Дарклингом, ночным кошмаром, которого боятся, только когда он приходит. Смерть будет казаться тебе милостью.  
  
– И даже тут ты мне пожадничаешь? – качает головой Александр. – Погибнуть от твоей руки. Милая Алина, думаешь, я не знаю, что ты не боишься проиграть в этой маленькой войне? – спрашивает он и заправляет выбившийся локон ей за ухо.  
  
Там, где ошейник оставил неровную метину, будто клеймо, есть прохладное дуновение иных миров на их телах, ощущение, которое их объединяет, эта пульсация под кожей. Поэтому он знает то, что, как она думает, она может утаить от него. 

Он вбирает ее всю, видит ее насквозь – видит фантомный квадрат на стене, где когда-то висела желтая фотография всех керамзинских сирот: она и Следопыт, разумеется, стоят рядом; видит жалкую комнатку в Кофтоне, отвращение на лице Следопыта, когда он смотрит на ее живот; отчаяние, которое в ней проглядывало, внезапное ощущение зияющей в ней черноты. 

Женщина сама производит на свет свое потомство, сама забирается с ним на второй план существования, где тише и куда без страха можно поставить люльку. Александр знает эту слабость. Тогда она была смутной и внезапной привязанностью, а вместе с тем каким-то извращенным чувством удовлетворения, что Алина его оставила. Что у нее была та часть его, Александра, которой она могла целиком овладеть. Ей было семнадцать, и ребенок стал уравнением, стремлением выяснить, как далеко Александр готов зайти. 

Теперь слабость была страхом. Обыденщина еще хромает, плетется куда-то по старой привычке – жизнь неприукрашенная, ее приговоренность. Война. Но есть и другое – то, что происходит с женщинами, когда эти бесполые существа, сгустки клеток, которых при рождении нарекают детьми, зачинаются в любви. 

– Ты хочешь родить своему отказнику ребенка, полноправного наследника, но знаешь, что он может не выжить, и это знание причиняет тебе такую боль, какую не сможет причинить никто другой. Вот так твердый и несокрушимый мир легко рассыпается на обломки, погребает под собой остатки здравомыслия и уверенности. 

Александр ласково проводит ладонью по ее щеке, пользуется этим проявлением слабости, моментом, когда запаивается ее взгляд, когда на мгновение она уходит в себя, точно кинул в колодце камень – а всплеска так и не услышал. Но когда Алина вдруг перехватывает его пальцы, жестокость рассекает ее лицо, как лезвие меча. 

– Если я чему-то и научилась у тебя, _Дарклинг_ , так это тому, что люди всегда наиболее уязвимы в момент, когда считают себя победителями, – она берет его за запястье, брезгливо, словно он – какая-нибудь присохшая грязь на ботинке, которую она все никак не отмоет, и подводит его к окну. 

У озера возвели эшафот, бревна провалились в снег, точно вываленные в жидком тесте, из-за оград смотрят темные, как серебро с чернью, мокрые елки – Александр видит это в протаявшем глазке на окне, сквозь убеленный метелью двор. 

– У всех есть слабости, – говорит Алина. – Даже у тебя. 

Это не кровь ее отказника на ее платье, понимает тогда Александр. Это кровь его старой, слепой, суровой матери, которая была достаточно умна, чтобы воспитать его тем, кто он есть, но слишком глупа, чтобы понять, что Алина уже давно стала его зеркалом – всего его и всей его истории, жестокой и древней, как сама смерть. 


End file.
